


Oh Angel You're Ethereal

by renjunnie_luvv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Huang Renjun, Centric Huang Renjun, Centric Jaemin in the beginning, Eventual Sex, Fallen angel Huang Renjun, Incubus Na Jaemin, Jaemin has his eyes on Renjun, Jaemin is getting there, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Na Jaemin is a Tease, Na Jaemin is stubborn, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Renjun falls in love, Stalking in the beginning, Top Na Jaemin, blowjob, but Jaemin has different plans, they befriend each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv
Summary: When Jaemin had seen the angel walking down the street looking so innocent and pure Jaemin knew he had to change that.The angel just looked so cute, so so pretty. It was almost scary how much Jaemin wanted to ruin him.The Incubus knew from the moment he looked at him, he needed a taste. Or maybe even more than a taste.After all that's what he was made to do.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Pretty, that's all Jaemin could think of when he saw the boy from across the street. He was walking alone, his phone in one hand as he made his crossed the road. 

The incubus couldn't help but scan his body up and down, almost instantly noticing his small figure. 

He was cute, nice and tiny just how Jaemin liked them. It was always more enjoyable when he could easily take them, watching them struggle with no hope as they writhed in his arms. 

The boy was slender and he shone of pure innocence and purity, he carried a bashful smile on his face and his clothes were always neat and tidy. It seemed like he always tried to aim for perfection. 

His hair was almost white, more of a gray color that fit his pale skin strangely well. 

And as he watched the small boy walk around, innocent and unknowing. Jaemin promised himself that he would be his next meal.

Because how could Jaemin resist? 

The demon could only imagine how wrecked the smaller boy would look afterwards. Moaning his name and begging for more as his cock stretched his virgin hole. 

The incubus could only eagerly wait for the moment to come, impatient but still waiting for the ideal moment. 

So Jaemin started his plan, he woke up at the same time every day. Early in the morning while the sun barely peeked from the sky, painting the heavens with vibrant and various shades of oranges and yellows. 

The demon would tread to the small boys house, which was quite easy to find out if he had to say so himself. 

He wasn't going to lie, he has been doing this for awhile, stalking his prey before pouncing. It wasn't a surprise that Jaemin had found his house so soon, it wasn't really like the smaller boy was trying to hide his identity and where he lived. 

After all, the other boy didn't even know Jaemin was watching him. 

The demon would watch the small boy get ready each morning, observing intently as he walked into the closet and walked out with a new outfit. Although almost everyday it was the same color combination, a white top with blue or black jeans. 

At times the demon wished that the other boy would at least put on a different color or shirt. It wasn’t like that was all he had in his closet. The incubus could only guess that Renjun just really liked the combination. (Even though it was pretty basic). 

And even though that’s all the small boy wore, Jaemin could imagine how good he would look in pretty pink lace lingerie. How he would look in cute skirts or pretty dresses. 

Still, there would be a small smile on Jaemin's face as he stared at the silver haired boy walking outside and towards a nearby cafe. 

The silvered haired boy would always visit the same cafe every single day. Almost always at the same time and leave the same time. 

As soon as the smaller boy finished his coffee he would make his way towards his work place. 

He worked at a library a few blocks away, Jaemin guessed that he didn't have a car or bike as he walked everywhere. 

Jaemin himself would go into the library, pretending to read a bood at one of the many tables when in reality he was gazing up at the smaller boy.

He was an assistant, restocking the shelves and helping customers, it was a fairly busy place with a few children and their parents coming in. But there were time periods where it was completely quiet. 

Jaemin couldn't help but stare as he conversed with others, he always wore the same round glasses and spoke with a shy smile. Sometimes it made the incubus swoon, a smalls mile wounding up on his face as well. 

The small boy didn’t even give a second glance to Jaemin, which he was lucky for as he didn’t want to look suspicious. It wouldn’t be good for him if the boy didn’t trust him when Jaemin finally decided to approach him. 

And soon, Jaemin was a regular at the library. Going to the boys workplace almost everyday in hopes of watching him from afar. 

The incubus would scan his innocent figure while he restocked the shelves. Watch with interest as the small boy walked around the library cleaning up or watched as he talked to customers. 

Every part of him seemed perfect, to his pretty collarbones to his small and slender waist. The soft way he talked to people and his bright smile. 

Jaemin had no shame undressing him with his own eyes, imagining his flushed body and hard cocklet as he took him. Just the though of touching him, biting him, fucking him, made Jaemin's stomach fill with lust. 

And finally when his shift was over, Jaemin would follow him home as the sun set, the sky dark and filled with bright stars. 

Renjun tended to go straight home, not stopping by anywhere or even meeting up with a friend. Of course Jaemin didn't really care but it was the first time he's seen someone with absolutely no social life. 

It was as if he was a part of his own little world, with only himself and alone. 

And maybe Jaemin was hellbound on pushing his way into the boy's life. 

As time went by, Jaemin slowly got used to his life. 

It was quite easy honestly. Almost as quickly as Jaemin got accustomed to the boy's schedule, the angel quickly memorized his house layout. He knew where every single room was, knew what hall led to what room and which door was which. 

The incubus waited every night until he saw the unknowing boy get into bed and fall asleep. Watching for a few seconds before running off to his own home. A deep grin set on the incubus face as each day would pass, because soon enough his innocence would be Jaemin’s. 

Jaemin was almost certain that he knew everything that he had to.

It only took a week before Jaemin concluded that the silvered haired boy was just a normal law abiding citizen, nothing interesting ever happening in his life and his day never seemed to change minus his weekends. 

But even his weekends were uneventful, quite sad honestly. Usually it included watching a random movie or binge watching a show. It honestly scared Jaemin with how unsocial the smaller boy was. 

Wake up and get ready for the day, walk to the same cafe for his daily coffee or tea, walk to his workplace for a few hours, and finally go home and sleep. 

He didn't seem to have any friends and the only people he talked to were staff members at the coffee shop and his library visitors.

If anything though, it made everything so much easier. His schedule was probably the most effortless to memorize out of all of his victims and if he disappeared from earth's surface. 

Jaemin wouldn't be surprised if no one noticed. 

He kept to himself all the time which really just made it simple for Jaemin. To think that his next meal would be so easy to devour. It was quite sad but if it was easier for Jaemin, he didn't really care. 

And so as time went on, Jaemin got more confident. Getting closer and closer to the unsuspecting boy with each passing day. 

Firstly the demon made himself familiar with him, putting himself into the boy's schedule. 

Entering the coffee shop before him and sitting across from his table, making sure that the silver haired boy got a good glimpse of him every day.

Jaemin made sure to be constant, every day he'd come in and order the same coffee, sometimes even wave at the smaller boy with a smile. Hoping to get the silvered hair boy to recognize him as just another customer who came every day.

And just like planned, the smaller boy got familiar with him. Waving at him with a small smile every morning before getting his usual cup of coffee and drinking in silence. 

The incubus took it slow. Waiting a few weeks before introducing himself with a smile, shaking his hands and sitting down to have a small chat. Jaemin made sure to get himself acquainted with the smaller boy, learning his name, interests and dislikes. 

It surprised how easily it was to talk to him, the incubus was expecting him to be extremely shy or just socially awkward with the zero friends he had. 

But Renjun was pleasant, responding to his conversations farely well and sometimes even joking with him with a small smile. 

It took 3 days before Renjun had warmed up to him, starting to hold light conversations with Jaemin and even asking for him to walk him to his work as he was lonely. 

Somehow, Jaemin wasn’t expecting Renjun’s personality to be like this. He was quiet but easily struck up conversation when he wanted to. Was quite teasing and fun to talk to and easily bounced off Jaemin’s personality. 

The incubus was fairly surprised but if Renjun was starting to trust him then Jaemin wasn't going to complain. 

And as Jaemin talked to Renjun more and more the incubus made a revelation. 

The smaller boy he has been watching for weeks was a fallen angel.

The demon didn't know how he didn't notice the hints earlier as it was quite obvious to any supernatural being. 

Renjun seemed to always glow dim of God's grace. There seemed to be a gold light that encircled the boy even though he wasn't in heaven. The gold was barely noticeable to the human eye, if anything it was barely noticeable to him. 

The only time Jaemin had noticed the dim gold was when he was sharply looking at his wrist. His eyes slightly widening as he peered at the faint light. 

It seemed to encircle his wrist and neck, reminding any other supernatural being that he was an angel that belonged to god. Of course Jaemin, a demon wouldn't be complying. After all he was a being from hell, where the ruler was an expelled angel.

Maybe even the thought of pissing off God made Jaemin smile with playfulness. 

If anything the thought of corrupting an angel made his stomach flutter with want. The innocence and purity of an angel being taken by a demon, something god hated with his whole being. 

It looked like the incubus had a new game to play. 

Jaemin knew if he could make Renjun his, the angel wouldn't ever be escaping, having nowhere to go with the mark of an incubus on him. 

God wouldn’t even give a second glance to Renjun if Jaemin got what he wanted. 

Frankly, it was quite pitiful. The demon could only guess that the poor boy had fallen from the clouds, not being able to use his wings outside of heaven Renjun could not fly back up. 

Confused and scared the angel stayed on Earth, trusting that his God would find him and take him back.

Oh how wrong he was. 

Jaemin knew that God had plenty of angels to go around, one little angel disappearing didn't mean anything to him. And now the unfortunate creature was in his grasp.

How lucky Jaemin was stumbling on a fallen and confused angel. The incubus would make sure to be extra mindful and take care of the innocent boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun had thought nothing of it, a person suddenly appearing into his boring "human" life.

The angel had started seeing the other boy at the library he worked at a week before he appeared at the cafe. It was a coincidence, seeing the same man at two of the only places he went too. 

But Renjun thought nothing of it. He didn’t even give the pink haired man a second glance when he saw him sitting at the table right in front of him. 

If he didn’t bother him then Renjun didn’t really care. 

Although it was pretty concerning when Renjun saw the coffee the other man drank.

When Renjun said he was concerned for the pink haired boy's health he meant it. The dark liquid didn't even look like coffee, it was just black. Dangerously, the color was similar to oil.

Sometimes he wondered if the other boy would drop dead all of a sudden from cardiac arrest. Surely that coffee wasn’t good for his body. 

The pink haired boy was always there before him, watching a random video on his ipad or just gazing out the window. The man left before he did, only a few minutes before Renjun had to get to work. 

Renjun didn't really care to get to know him, he was used to his boring life already. But he wouldn’t mind too much if he had some company. 

A few days passed before Renjun started getting used to his presence. Some days when he was in a good mood he would even wave at the pink haired boy. 

But he wasn’t expecting for him to approach him, Renjun didn’t see himself talking to the other man on his own accord. Of course some things happen unexpectedly. 

It was early in the morning like usual when the other man had suddenly walked to his table and introduced himself. Renjun was sipping his tea, looking out the window as he stared at the sky.

He was thinking, wondering when his god would come and bring him back into heaven. It wasn’t like god would leave him alone on Earth, where there were evil creatures and where he could get tainted. 

The man’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts quickly. 

It was surprising hearing someone speak to him, the pink haired man’s deep voice causing Renjun to turn his head to face the man. No one had ever tried to talk to him within the 5 months he's been down here other than his customers or coworkers. 

He was always alone which didn't bother Renjun too much, he found it comforting as heaven was almost the same. Quiet other than the frequent prayers and songs echoing throughout the kingdom.

Renjun worried about what would happen if people knew that he was an angel, would they treat him any different if they knew he was serving god? 

But as Jaemin talked to him, introducing himself asking all different questions. Renjun's worries melted away, instead replaced with curiosity and wonder. Jaemin was interesting, he easily made conversation and was energetic. 

He was like an extra shot of caffeine for Renjun, waking him up in the morning even if he was tired. 

The angel wondered if Jaemin would continue to talk to him, replacing his quiet morning with the sound of Jaemin's energetic voice. 

Although his interest was piqued, Renjun was awkward at first, finding it weird that Jaemin was suddenly speaking to him when for the past few days he hadn't muttered a word to him. 

But maybe that was understandable, Renjun himself wasn’t going to approach him anytime soon. 

At first Jaemin was the only one who spoke, rarely did Renjun speak up and add onto the conversation. It Wasn't like Renjun didn’t enjoy the other man's presence though. 

It seemed like Jaemin didn't mind anyways, instead he always had a smile on his face as he talked about whatever. Maybe he even complimented Jaemin’s personality well. 

Renjun was quiet, sometimes responding and sliding in sly jokes. While Jaemin was energetic and always saying something. 

But as time went by he found that Jaemin was good company. The angel even started getting more comfortable with him, ranting about some of his horrible customers and talking about his day. 

Having someone to talk early in the morning really did make everything less boring. It was a change in Renjun's life that he didn't mind. 

Even though he wouldn't ever admit it the first thing Renjun noticed about Jaemin was that he was attractive. His pink cotton candy hair that matched with his cute bright smiles and soft features that made him look so bubbly and cute.

Jaemin must've known what he was doing picking pink for his hair color. The pastel color just made Renjun want to walk up to him and engulf him into a big hug.

A natural smile seemed to appear on his face every time he saw Jaemin in the morning even when he tried to refrain himself. Renjun couldn't help it, Jaemin made him happy. 

And as they talked more and more Renjun realized that Jaemin was a hyper person, always having something to talk about and always brightening up his day. No matter how tired Renjun was the other boy cheered him up, with his loud laughter that filled the room and natural humor.

Jaemin was just a bubbly person that lit up the room, and although Renjun tried blocking out his chatter at times it seemed like Renjun naturally listened to him no matter what he tried. 

Renjun was honestly glad that he finally had someone he could talk to and joke with. With 5 months of being alone and having no one to speak to he was starting to lose hope. But with Jaemin to distract him, Renjun felt like he could wait for a year in the living and still not lose optimism. 

The cotton haired boy was just sweet, rubbing his happiness off himself and onto Renjun.

And even though it's been months since he's fallen from heaven, he trusted in god to look for him. Because with Jaemin's bright smile he forgot all his worries, looking up for the best and after all he was one of god's precious angels. One of heaven's helpers that god loved very much. 

Of course he would come and get him.


	3. Chapter 3

Renjun blinks as he waits for the light to turn green, tapping his foot impatiently. He was late today, he happened to wake up late. Completely sleeping through his alarm as Renjun spent the night thinking of everything. 

He was basically wide awake the whole night, thinking of when he was going back to heaven, of Jaemin and his new found friendship, how his acquaintances in heaven were doing and if anyone even noticed his sudden disappearance. 

So he spent the night sleepless, until the sun was on the verge of rising and his body was practically begging him to rest. 

Renjun got a total of 3 hours of sleep before the constant sound of his alarm going off shook his body awake. It took a few minutes of mindlessly laying in his tangled sheets before the angel realized that there was only 20 minutes left before he had to get to work. 

He basically flew out of his bed, throwing the sheets off himself and making his way towards his closet. 

The silvered hair boy desperately got ready, brushing his teeth and throwing on his clothes before flying out the door with his phone in his hand and his keys in the other hand. 

He didn’t even have enough time to stop by the cafe. Renjun could only hope that Jaemin understood and wouldn’t mind him missing a day of their usual morning talks. 

As time went by, Renjun really found himself enjoying Jaemin’s presence. He was a fresh addition to his lonely life. The angel really didn’t think he needed someone in his life as long as he had God. 

But Jaemin proved him wrong. The longer he got to know Jaemin, Renjun realized that maybe having someone else was nice. 

It only took a few weeks before Renjun was talking to the other man like they’ve been friends for years. It surprised him how easy it was talking to Jaemin.

They talked about almost everything. Jaemin and Renjun would go on and on about the day before and how it went, their annoying and rude customers, what they ate for dinner and how they spent the day. 

Even though Jaemin spent most of the time talking, the angel honestly loved listening to him talk. His voice was always soft when he explained something, sometimes jumping an octave higher when he got angry or complained. 

The angel would listen either way with a smile, nodding in understanding or responding with something to add on. 

Jaemin said sometimes they sounded like gossipping highschool girls which Renjun didn’t really understand. 

Soon enough the angel was more than comfortable with Jaemin. He could even say that they were friends now. 

Well, Renjun didn’t know what friends did as he has never had one, but he could guess that what they were doing was called friendship. (He would have to Google about it later after work.)

Renjun found himself looking forward to their mornings. Almost everyday he would be more than happy to wake up and get ready, knowing that Jaemin was waiting for him in the cafe. 

And magically, no matter his mood when he walked into the cafe, he would walk out with a smile on his face. The angel didn’t ever think he’d be befriending a human, but here he was, conversing with Jaemin with ease. 

Renjun didn’t even notice when he had reached the library, his mind too focused on thinking about his new found friend. 

The angel checks his phone before walking in, he was only 5 minutes late which was fine. Renjun quickly makes his way towards the counter, saying sorry to his coworker who only nodded in understanding. 

Renjun places his belongings away before taking a seat behind the counter. He takes a moment to get comfortable before continuing to think about the past few weeks with his new friend. 

He had to remember to get up at the right time tomorrow.

___________________________

It really surprised Renjun how much time has passed 

2 months, that's how long Renjun has been talking to Jaemin. They got close pretty fast, after around 2 weeks Renjun had completely warmed up with him. 

It surprised Renjun with how easy it was talking to Jaemin, the pink haired boy was a good listener and somehow always gave him decently good advice. 

Even though they saw each other everyday Renjun couldn’t help but want more. Soon, their daily morning meet ups weren’t enough, he wanted to see Jaemin more. 

Renjun wanted to see him after he got work, or while he was working so he could talk to Jaemin about his annoying customers without having to wait for the next morning. 

The angel tried thinking of different things to ask, maybe just ask for Jaemin to stay a little longer at the cafe. But that still wouldn't be enough time. So Renjun thought of the next most logical thing. 

After all, they have been talking to each other for more than 2 months and Renjun still didn’t have Jaemin’s number. It would be weird if Renjun didn’t have Jaemin’s number, after all they have been friends for a pretty long time now. 

So the next morning Renjun came into the shop nervous. He wanted to, he really wanted to talk to Jaemin more. But maybe if he waited long enough Jaemin would ask on his own? 

No no no, he can’t back out of this now. He, Renjun, was going to get Jaemin’s number. 

The angel takes a deep breath before opening the door. A small jingle rings throughout the building along with the sound of the staff shouting a cheerful “Welcome!” 

Jaemin almost immediately waved at him, a small smile appearing on his face as Renjun made his way towards their usual table. 

“Hey injunnie!” Jaemin greets cheerfully as the other boy takes a seat. “Got you your usual.” Jaemin says as he pushes a cup of jasmine tea. The said boy nods with appreciation as he takes a sip of the drink. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes, just the soft music of the cafe playing in the background and the occasional sound of Jaemin or Renjun sipping their drinks. 

Finally, Jaemin breaks the silence. “So, how was your day yesterday?” 

Renjun thinks for a moment before shrugging. “It was...okay I guess. Nothing new or exciting.” The angel could basically feel the nerves radiating off of his body. He really had to calm down. 

It was okay, he was just going to ask for his number and everything was going to be okay. Nothing was going to go wrong. After all it was weird that Renjun didn’t have Jaemin’s number, they’ve been friends for at least 2 months by now. 

The angel takes one more deep breath before opening his mouth. 

“So Jaemin.” The said boy hums, patiently waiting for Renjun to continue on. 

Come on Renjun, you could do this. Just ask him about his number, it was simple. 

“What are you planning on doing this weekend?” Renjun inwardly groans as he comprehends the words he just said. It wasn’t that hard, why was he struggling? 

Jaemin smiles for a second before responding cheerfully. “I don’t know, maybe binge watch some shows, watch random videos on Youtube?” Renjun awkwardly nods before taking a long sip of his tea to hide his nervousness. 

Just do it Renjun, it wasn’t hard, just ask for Jaemin’s number. 

“How about yo-” 

"Can I maybe get your number?" Okay well maybe that was too sudden. There’s an awkward silence for a second. 

And in that one second Renjun regrets all of his life decisions. He couldn’t at least let Jaemin finish his sentence. Well it was too late to go back now. 

“So that we can keep in touch outside of our meetups?” Renjun’s voice slowly gets quieter as he gets closer to the end of his sentence. Maybe Jaemin thought he was weird? 

Was he just reading things wrong in the article? He swore it said that it was normal for friends to have each other's numbers? 

Jaemin laughs as he watches the angle slowly sink back on his seat. 

Renjun being embarrassed was an understatement. His face lit up a bright red, quickly exposing himself to Jaemin about how much willpower that actually took. 

Renjun covers his cheeks before shrinking even deeper back into his chair. He couldn't believe he just asked that. 

Well he could believe it, but Jaemin really just laughed at him. Oh Renjun was a lost cause, Jaemin is gonna think he’s weird oh no. Renjun rakes his brain for anything to help himself out of this situation. 

"I mean, only i-if you want to uhm" Renjun awkwardly tries to explain himself, drinking his tea to try and hide his tomato red face. It didn't matter though because Jaemin had already caught a glimpse of his flushed face. 

Renjun finally glances at the pink haired boy, checking his expression to make sure he wasn't weirded out before putting his cup down. 

"I'm not busy this weekend so? Maybe we can still talk on the weekend or something?" Renjun could feel his face flush yet again, but he ignores the heat to stare at Jaemin nervously. 

What was with this new found confidence? How was he asking questions without overheating and passing out? 

Renjun was just planning to watch movies all weekend anyways, lounge at home and watch random shows on his Tv. It only made sense, who wouldn’t want to talk to their friends on the weekend? 

It wouldn't be weird if they started talking on the weekends right? They were friends and Renjun has never been this close to someone before. Was this how friendship was?

Renjun could only hope that it was normal and he didn't just do something weird. Hopefully the article he found on Google did him justice. 

“Yes of course! I was just surprised when you asked so suddenly.” Jaemin responds as he grabs a clean napkin. 

Renjun watches with surprise as Jaemin quickly scribbles on the napkin with a pencil. Staring at the sheet of paper in shock as the pink haired boy slides the paper towards him. 

Well, he really just did that. Renjun lets it sink in for a second before smiling brightly. Now he could talk to Jaemin even on the weekend. 

Jaemin puts his pencil away before smiling at the silvered hair boy. “Well I’ll be leaving now, gotta get to work. See ya Junnie.”

“Okay! Thanks Jaem, I’ll text you later today.” The angel mutters as he stares at the napkin with a small dumbfound and happy smile on his face. 

Renjun misses the cunning smirk on Jaemin’s face as he walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

Renjun was laying in his bed, face flat down onto his pillow as he wondered if he should text the pink haired boy or not. He was thinking of just lying to Jaemin and telling him that he had lost his number. 

At Least that way there was a chance that he could get Jaemin to text him first instead of the latter. 

Jaemin's number was besides him, his messy handwriting decorating the white napkin and almost taunting him. 

Jaemin had quickly scribbled it down before walking off to work, which left Renjun sitting at the table flustered. 

And even though he would love talking to the other boy even more, the thought of texting Jaemin scared him. It was unlikely but Renjun could still imagine all that could go wrong.

The angel only came in contact with him in the mornings when they were getting their daily coffee to get ready for the day. It was like a mutual schedule they had set up, so talking to Jaemin anywhere else scared the shit out of him. 

For all Renjun knows, Jaemin could be a horrible texter which would result in awkward conversations. Worse of all, he could be the bad texter. The angel has never texted before which left him with absolutely no experience. 

What if Jaemin got bored? What if he couldn’t keep the conversation going? 

Renjun couldn't even imagine being awkward with the other boy, not being able to comfortably talk to him didn't sit well with him. And if Renjun messed this up, it could easily mess up their whole friendship. 

Luckily Renjun was pretty sure Jaemin wasn’t the type of person to drop someone based on their texting skills. But the chance wasn’t 0. 

But if everything went normally they could stay in contact all the time. Renjun could talk to Jaemin even on the weekend. The thought made his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

Renjun takes a deep breath before rolling over onto his back, staring up at the roof of his room with new found determination. "Calm down Renjun, you're just texting a friend" The angel exhales before carefully picking up his phone and opening his messages. 

He could do this, he was just texting a friend for the first time. Renjun takes a few more minutes to calm his rapidly beating heart before shakily gripping his phone. He could do this.

Finally Renjun presses on his messages app, scrolling to his dial and exhaling. 

The angel carefully types out his number, double checking the numbers before adding and saving Jaemin’s number into his contacts. 

Just to be extra, Renjun checks the number yet again before letting his phone lay on top of his chest. "Just type out a message Renjun, c'mon you can do this I believe in you" The angel motivates himself. 

Renjun takes a minute to gather his thoughts, thinking about all the positive outcomes before slowly picking up his phone. 

"I can do this, just send a message," The angel quietly repeats to himself, his small fingers cautiously pressing each letter. Finally Renjun pulls back his screen, staring at the sentence he had written before shaking his head. 

The silvered hair boy quickly deletes the sentence, sighing before placing the device beside him. 

"What do I send him?" Renjun bites his lips as his brain rushes to create different sentences, creating as many word combinations he could think of. 

"This is Renjun," The angel fiddles with his fingers, his eyes focused on his roof as he tries to think. He shakes his head, too basic. 

Renjun groans as he flips to his side, staring at his blank wall. "Hey, this is Renjun. The cafe boy," He thinks for a moment before deciding it was too much. Jaemin already knew his name and the only time he saw Renjun was at the coffee. 

It was quite obvious already he didn't have to add anything. 

He honestly couldn't think of anything, what was he supposed to send? 

Renjun lays there for about 10 minutes, his brain overheating as he tried to make the perfect starter text. 

Renjun should've taken the easy route and given Jaemin his number. Then he wouldn't be stuck in this situation. 

Maybe he was thinking too hard, he should probably just go with something basic and easy. The angel sighs before picking his phone up yet again. 

Finally Renjun barely scrapes through his brain to type out a sentence, checking over the words a few times for typos before hesitantly sending. He had to make sure he didn't embarrass himself by making a typo. 

He carefully reads over the delivered text before groaning and throwing the phone away, the phone bounces on his bed a few times before Renjun turns to plant his face into the pillow below him. 

In the end Renjun had texted him a simple, "Hey is this Jaemin?" completely overworking his brain trying to make up a simple sentence was all for nothing in the end. It sounded bad, everything sounded bad to him. 

What was Renjun supposed to do? Send Jaemin a whole essay asking if this was the correct number. 

The angel could feel his face heat up thinking about how Jaemin was going to respond. What if he texted the wrong number, completely making a big deal out of this for nothing. But Renjun had made sure to double check, triple check everything at least 2 times. 

Maybe if he just didn't check his phone Renjun wouldn't have to see what Jaemin sent back and be embarrassed. He could go on his day like it was perfectly normal and that it wasn't the first time sending a text to an actual friend.

After a few seconds of Renjun just laying there, head plopped firmly against his pillow. Renjun hears a small ring, the sound slightly muffled by his pillow. 

Renjun slowly looks up from his position, he wasn't expecting him to answer so quickly. The angel doesn't move to pick up his phone though, instead he smashes his face against his pillow yet again. 

"Oh my, I can't believe I just did that." Renjun groans and lays there for a few minutes, breathing into the fabric and sighing. Maybe he should just ignore it after all, pretend that it never happened. 

Actually what if he just completely disappeared, never showing himself on the face of earth ever again. 

The angel genuinely considers not opening his messages for at least 5 minutes, weighing his options and thinking of all the possibilities. 

Oh who was he kidding, Renjun was the first one to send the message he didn't want to be an asshole. The silver haired boy takes a deep breath of air before lifting his head. 

Renjun turns to lay on his side, carefully picking his phone and pressing the power button. He stares at his lockscreen for a few seconds before swiping open his phone. Should he open it? Or maybe he shouldn't. 

"Just get it over with dammit" The angel mumbles to himself, scrolling through his apps to locate his messages. 

Worst case scenario it gets awkward between the two, it wasn't like anything serious was going to happen. 

Finally Renjun clenches onto his phone and presses on his messaging app, he could do this, he was just texting a friend for the first time. 

And something clicks once he processes his thoughts. Renjun quirks his eyebrows in confusion at himself. Why was he nervous? He was just texting a friend, that was all. He had no reason to be this nervous. 

The angel nods as he giggles at himself, he was just being silly. All that panicking was for nothing, he could just make a new friend if he had too!

Well that's what he was thinking before he had seen Jaemin's response. 

Jaemin : "Yes this is, I'm guessing this is my cute cafe partner Renjun?" 

The said boy stares at the letters for a few seconds, rereading the text a few more times before he feels his face heat up. Renjun’s eyes wide as his brain tried to process the text message. Was his eyes playing tricks on him?

It takes him a few minutes but finally, Renjun calms himself, slapping his cheeks a few times before responding with a bright red face. 

Renjun : "I'm not cute >:( and this is infact Renjun" 

The device slightly vibrates in his hand, alerting him of another message. 

Renjun's smile becomes impossibly wider as he reads the incoming message. He knew Jaemin was a flirt from how long they've been talking by now.

The angel just guessed that Jaemin was always flirting with all his friends so the angel wasn't bothered. It was just how Jaemin showed his affection.

And even though Jaemin’s flirting sometimes made him flustered.Although it took awhile for him to talk to Jaemin without his face burning a bright red. Renjun had slowly but gotten used to his very flirty personality. 

But for now text messages on the other hand, made his face heat up in embarrassment. 

First of all it was the fact that text messages weren't spontaneous, Jaemin could easily think against his thoughts and decide not to send flirty messages. 

The thought of Jaemin truly trying to flirt with him made Renjun's want to throw his phone and never look at it again. For now though, Renjun would pretend that the other boy was just playing around. 

The agnel stares at his phone before shaking his head. 

"What am I talking about" The angel pinches himself as he tries to calm himself. Renjun was lucky Jaemin couldn't see him through his phone, at least that was one good thing about texting on the phone. 

A small ding alerts Renjun of another message.

Nana : "It's the truth cutie~" 

The silvered haired boy could feel his brain malfunctioning, he couldn't comprehend the messages fast enough. Renjun honestly couldn't tell if Jaemin was being serious over text or not. It scared him not knowing if the other boy was being playful. 

In person he could tell from Jaemin’s tone of voice, but over the phone Renjun didn’t have any clue if the other man was being serious or not. 

Renjun wished that Jaemin wasn’t so affectionate, it made the angel confused. 

Sometimes Jaemin's words got to him, making Renjun glare and playfully smack his shoulder. But Renjun really tried not to let the other boy affect him that much.

Of course it was hard hiding his embarrassment as his body easily flushed red at any slight sign of affection.

It was only natural when Renjun wasn't exposed to sentiment other than God's mantras up to this point. 

Jaemin : "Why aren't you responding, is my injunnie shy??" 

The angel had to remind himself the Jaemin was just a naturally flirty friend to force the wide smile on his face to lessen.

Nevertheless Renjun's smile still stretched across his face. 

He looks down at his screen for a few seconds, rereading the text message as he ponders what to say. The angel thinks for a second longer before he scans their past messages.

At times like these, it was best to fight fire with fire. (A saying he learned on the internet!)

Renjun : "If anything you're the cutie" 

The angel impatiently waits for the next ding, sitting up from his laying position to lean against his head board. His eyes are glued to his phone screen as he waits for the upcoming message. 

It feels like hours before Jaemin is responding, leaving Renjun to stumble with his phone. Rushing to read the next text messages. 

When Renjun shot back it only led two different ways. One Jaemin goes too far and it ends up with Renjun looking like he was about to explode. Or two, they both laugh it off and pretend it never happened for the rest of the day. 

Renjun was hoping for the latter but who knows. 

Jaemin : So you think I'm cute?? :o

The angel thinks for a moment, wondering if he should continue the chain. If he admitted it, Renjun was pretty sure Jaemin would never let him hear the end of it. 

But at the same time how else was he going to respond, if he responded with a no, Jaemin would still end up annoying him and constantly asking why Renjun thought he was ugly. 

Besides Jaemin was just overdramatic that way, either way it would end up with an annoying Na Jaemin. Oh the predicament Jaemin just put him into.

There's a small sigh leaving the silvered haired boy before slowly typing out his response. 

Renjun : I think you are very cute ;)

The angel waits anxiously for Jaemin to respond, tapping his foot against the soft mattress as he stares at his bright screen.

Renjun didn't know why he was being nervous, he knew Jaemin thrived off compliments. Maybe it was just him being shy.

Or maybe he liked him? 

The silvered hair boy quickly shakes his head at his own thoughts. 

Jaemin was cute...but only as a friend! He could appreciate his friend's looks if he wanted, it didn't mean he liked Jaemin. 

After all Renjun already knew that loving another man was wrong and Jaemin was only a close friend. Jaemin just had a special place in his heart. 

The pink haired boy was the first person to talk to him since Renjun had fallen from heaven. Of course Jaemin would be special to him. 

Na Jaemin was just a close friend.   
_______________________________

"Oh come on! It was a joke, Jaemin stop making it a big deal!" Renjun whines through the screen as he watches the other boy pout. Jaemin doesn't respond, instead he turns his head and crosses his arms like a child. 

Renjun rolls his eyes with a sigh, a small smile on his face as he watches Jaemin over react. 

The angel had jokingly said that Jaemin was ugly with a serious look on his face, voice unwavering as he teased Jaemin. 

Of course Jaemin had taken it to heart, gasping and pressing his hand against his mouth as he faked hurt. 

Renjun himself knew that Jaemin realized that he was joking from the way his mouth twitched up into a smile. 

It made him want to play along just a bit and continue teasing the pink haired boy but now that Jaemin wasn't talking to him Renjun knew he couldn't. 

Of course Renjun really knew why Jaemin was being irritated. The other boy just wanted to hear Renjun say that he was cute. 

After Renjun had called Jaemin cute the first time they texted, he didn't let Renjun hear the end of it. Always acting annoyingly cute in front of him and being bothersome. 

Finally Renjun decides to utter a response knowing that Jaemin wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon. 

"Jaemin you know that it was a joke, stop being a child" Like expected Jaemin doesn't get persuaded, instead he lets out a huff as he waits for Renjun to say the words he was waiting for. 

Renjun continues his complaining, mentioning over and over that he was just joking and that Jaemin was being over dramatic yet again. 

But not to his surprise Jaemin doesn't move to look at him, instead continuing his sulking through the screen. 

The angel sighs before speaking up, "Fine just...stop sulking will you?" 

Renjun waits patiently, looking on for the pink haired boy to finally look at him. The angel watches in amusement as Jaemin slowly turns to look into the screen. 

The two boys stare at each other for a moment, with Renjun observing his expression before letting out a small groan. 

There was no hope, Jaemin was a stubborn bastard with a thick head and wouldn't budge. 

"Okay okay you're not ugly at all. You're very handsome to me. There? Happy?" Renjun fakes annoyance as Jaemin's mouth slowly upturns, his eyes closing as he happily nods. 

Even though the angel wasn't smiling on the outside, internally he was cooing at the younger boy. 

Jaemin just looked so content, if Renjun could he would be complimenting the other boy as much as he could just to see his pretty smile. 

Of course that wasn't happening when Renjun couldn't even be alone with Jaemin for more than 30 seconds without his face heating up. 

He couldn't help it when Jaemin looked pretty with his bright smile and energetic aura. 

The pink haired boy beams as he uncrosses his arms, sticking out his tongue before grinning. 

"Finally, that took forever for you to admit. I know that you agree, I'm the most gorgeous person you know." Jaemin says with a teasing grin, and even though his tone was joking it was true. 

Jaemin was the most beautiful person he knew, no angel could even come close to Jaemin's beauty. His beauty was unmatched and sometimes it made Renjun lose his breath. 

The pink haired boy looked stunning even when he didn't try.

It made Renjun wonder how he was so beautiful, maybe god was in a good mood when he decided to create Jaemin. 

Because if anything Renjun would guess that he was perfect with his personality and appearance. Maybe God really did have favorites when he made humans.

Renjun sighs as he thinks of the pinked haired boy. He was happy, this was the happiest he’s ever been in his long lifetime. At first the angel was anything but joyful about falling from heaven and having to live as a human. 

But his human life slowly got better with the appearance of Jaemin. The human just made his day so much better. 

Renjun didn’t even know what he would do without Jaemin in his life. He couldn’t even imagine how it would be without the pink haired boy. After all, before the other man appeared in his life. His days were boring. 

The same schedule everyday, nothing changing. Just him waiting for the day God would notice he was gone. 

Renjun lets out a content sigh before finally focusing back on whatever Jaemin was doing. 

The angel didn't even notice how long he was distracted for because he didn't even realize that Jaemin was telling him something right now. 

"Renjun?" 

The said boy snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Jaemin voice through his phone speaker. 

Renjun could hear the confusion in the pink haired boy's voice as he stopped the story he was telling midway. 

The angel didn't even realize Jaemin had started talking again as he was too occupied with his thoughts. 

Renjun hums for a second before tilting his head as he looks at Jaemin on the screen. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." An apologetic smile flashes across Renjun's face.

The boy can only hope that the younger boy doesn't whine and sulk again. 

Luckily Jaemin only scoffs before starting his story from the beginning yet again, fake annoyance in his tone as he recalled the events. 

Renjun stares for a second, fixated on the way his mouth moved and how his expression changed. 

Even though the angel really did try to pay attention, his thoughts seemed to have different plans. 

Yet again Renjun's thoughts block out any noise coming from Jaemin's lips. Instead replaced with random thinking and questions. 

Bit by bit Jaemin's voice becomes quieter, his ears completely blocking out the noise.

5 months, that's how long Jaemin and him have been talking, and only recently did Renjun finally have the nerves to ask for Jaemin's number. 

Almost immediately Renjun and Jaemin began texting each other during work, when they woke up, and just anytime they had the chance to. 

It took around a week before someone had the balls to ask for more, the constant action of typing starting to get annoying real fast for the both of them. 

Jaemin had been the one to ask if Renjun wanted to video call.

Of course Renjun almost immediately agreed, maybe way too fast. 

Now that he looked back on it he probably sounded pretty desperate responding almost as soon as Jaemin had sent the question. 

It almost made him look like he spent his free time on the messaging app, watching for any messages from Jaemin like a psycho. 

It didn't seem like Jaemin minded though because as soon as Renjun said yes he had called him. 

Renjun spent a couple of seconds mentally and physically preparing himself. Combing through his hair and licking around his mouth for any crumbs left on his lips. 

The phone buzzed in his hand as he took in a deep breath of air. 

When he first answered the call, the angel was too shy to even show his face. Instead he opted to showcase his ceiling, awkwardly looking over his phone as Jaemin enthusiastically squealed out a hi. 

At first Jaemin didn't say anything, trying to push Renjun out of his shell with small talk. But after a few minutes Jaemin had groaned, mentioning something about wanting to see his pretty face. 

Renjun had hesitated at first, wondering if he should or not, but in the end he had held up his phone. Capturing his face in his camera and revealing his bare face with a bashful face. 

The pink haired boy cooed as soon as he got a good look of Renjun, smiling and constantly mentioning how pretty the angel was. 

Renjun ignored him of course, deciding to instead snort before shaking his head and feigning annoyance. 

But to his surprise the awkwardness only lasted a few minutes before Renjun had started warming up. Joking and teasing with the younger boy just like how he would if they were together in their cafe. 

And even though Renjun would never admit it, the best part was being able to stare at Jaemin all he wanted without getting caught. 

He just liked admiring Jaemin, studying every feature on the pink haired boy's face with interest. 

It was the best when Jaemin fell asleep during their calls, which rarely happened as he was the one who would usually fall asleep first. 

But watching Jaemin sleep was a different experience, knowing that the other boy couldn't call him out and Renjun could stare as long as he wanted. 

Okay maybe that sounded creepy but the pink haired boy just looked so peaceful and pretty while he was sleeping. With Jaemin's hair slightly ruffled with his cheek squished against his pillow. And sometimes his mouth would be slightly open, forming a small oh with small drool running down the side of his mouth. 

Renjun wished he could go through the screen to pinch his cheeks and wipe away the drool. Of course in a non creepy and friendly way. 

Over the last few days the two boys have been video calling each other constantly. If Jaemin didn't call him then Renjun would video call him after work, ranting to him about his customers and talking about his day. 

Jaemin would always listen intently, eyes focused but lips upturned into a smile. Maybe it made Renjun's heart flutter.


	5. Chapter 5

This was too easy for Jaemin. Who would’ve known getting an angel to trust him would be so easy. It almost made the incubus want to pity the other boy.

It was child’s play to manipulate Renjun, maybe a bit too effortless to make the angel trust him. But somehow, it was fun playing with him, making Renjun swoon over him with just a small smile.

The incubus already had his mind set. He’s spent months making sure Renjun trusted him, to make sure Renjun liked him. Jaemin just needed to do a few more things before he was done.

He just needed some more time before he could have what he wanted. Just a bit more. So for now, he was going to be taking this nice and slow.  
_____________________

Jaemin impatiently taps his foot as Renjun rambles on. The angel was saying something about how his day went yesterday. Frankly though, Jaemin didn’t care. 

Of course he didn’t show it, nodding along randomly and keeping his eyes on the angel with a smile. Humming once in a while to give some sort of response. 

But he wasn’t listening, Jaemin only had one thing on his mind right now. Today Jaemin wanted to ask Renjun on a date. 

Well more like a hang out, but he would like Renjun to think that it was a date. 

He decided months ago, when Jaemin just began to talk to the angel. That It would be more entertaining if the angel fell in love. The incubus wanted to see his heart break, wanted him to cry as Jaemin took him. 

Maybe it took a bit more time to gain what he wanted, but in the end it would be worth it. 

Finally, whatever Renjun was saying comes to a slow stop. The incubus waits until the silvered haired boy completely stops talking before perking up and speaking up. 

“Do you want to hangout? Like outside the cafe? We can go somewhere and have a picnic.” The demon says with a charming smile, making sure the smile reached his eyes before staring at the other man. 

He could see Renjun’s face flare a bright red as Renjun blankly stared at him. It was kinda cute how embarrassed the other man got. It was amusing. 

Jaemin waits for a few more seconds before getting impatient yet again. How long did it take to respond to a simple question? 

“So do you want to go on a picnic with me or not?” 

Renjun snaps out of his thoughts, staring at Jaemin for a second before his face flushes a bright red. 

The incubus watches intently for Renjun’s response, waiting for the angel to respond. The other boy always took forever to respond to things, mostly when it came to him. It was annoying but Jaemin didn’t care too much, as long as Renjun ended up coming back to him, he could handle Renjun’s weird thought process. 

After a few long seconds Renjun finally nods his head before muttering a quiet, “Yes, a hangout sounds nice”. Following soon after an elated smile is on Renjun’s face.

Oh how innocent the angel was, this was just too easy for him.  
_____________________

Renjun's eyes widen as he inwardly repeats Jaemin's question again. Was he hearing things? He didn't hear that incorrectly right? 

As if Jaemin knew what he was thinking, the man's voice cuts through his endless thoughts. 

"So do you want to go on a picnic with me or not?" Jaemin asks yet again, staring at him with a tilt of his head as he waits for Renjun's response. 

Oh he definitely wasn't hearing things...Was Jaemin just ask him on a date?

Renjun blushes at his own thoughts, quickly shaking his head before coughing to clear his throat. 

It wasn't a date, just a friendly hangout. Yea they were going on a picnic as friends! Lots of friends went to picnics together, it wasn’t like picnics were limited to couples only. 

Finally Renjun nods his head, “Yes, a hangout sounds nice”. A small smile appears on his face. They had gotten really close over the past weeks, talking to each other like they had been friends for their whole life. 

It was destiny, maybe he was supposed to fall from heaven so that he could meet Jaemin. 

The angel had no problem with it, if anything it made him happy. Renjun was proud of himself for getting so close to someone this fast and meeting such a bright and sweet friend. If anything he liked it down here more than up in heaven with how things have been going. 

Renjun could freely talk about whatever he wanted without getting worried of someone overhearing him. Renjun could watch whatever he wanted to with out getting in trouble. And most of all he loved being close to a male without worrying of getting caught. 

In heaven it was quite dangerous having a male angel friend you were close to heaven as God would rid of you if he thought they were lovers. 

Renjun never understood the rule as two males could be really good friends and still be platonic. It pissed him off even though he would have never said that in front of god. 

Jaemin clears his throat. "Well I'll pick you up tomorrow? Just text me your address today and we'll go together" Jaemin says with a small smile. 

Renjun nods, not knowing what else to do as he feared if he tried to use his voice, Renjun would only embarrass himself terribly. 

The angel takes a sip of his tea to hide his blush as he pretends to not be affected by Jaemin. 

He noticed really how much he blushed when he was with Jaemin just a few days ago. It took him alot of self consoling to stop mumbling to himsef about how embarrassing he was. 

Renjun didn’t know how he didn’t notice how his heart seemed to want to beat itself out of his chest every time Jaemin even remotely tried to get close to him. Or how his face became hot and his hands got clammy in nervousness. 

It made Renjun wonder if this was how all friendships went? 

He wondered if this was how everyone felt with their friends, fast heartbeats and flushed faces. Feeling overwhelmed with forgein feelings that he didn't understand. 

"Renjun? Are you not paying attention to what I'm saying?!" The angel snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the high pitched voice of Jaemin. Renjun slightly shakes his head before staring at the other boy intently. 

"Yes I am" He could see Jaemin stare at him for a second before rolling his eyes. "Yea sure, what time am I picking you up?" The pink haired boy crosses his arms as he waits for Renjun's answer. 

The said angel only gulps before blurting out a random number, wincing when Jaemin jokingly yells at him. Mumbling something about Renjun being a horrible friend and not paying attention to him. 

"Okay okay I'm sorry, continue on. You’re just so boring that I blanked out" Renjun giggles when he hears Jaemin gasp, rolling his eyes as Jaemin continues his whining. 

Maybe this was how friends were, fast heartbeats that made his chest ache, gazes filled with want, soft touches that left his skin stinging. It was all a friendship thing right?

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter this time. I'll make it up to you guys with next chapter :) Also my Twitter is @/Rjjunnie !!


End file.
